powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary 5
Info Appearance End is a handsome man with an silver eyes. He use to wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a Brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. His hands are covered by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes. Personality He is calm, intelligent, respectful, and polite. Powers Half-Demon Half-Human Physiology: End is a being with human and demonic ancestry. He is shown to be equal in power than full demons. *'Superhuman Strength': End physical strength is superior to any normal humans, allowing him to consistently sustain lifts exceeding 7800 lbs. His legs extends with his strength enabling him to leap approximately 30 feet off the ground and 70 feet in a standing broad jump. *'Superhuman Speed': End is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any human, and is capable of reaching speeds at a sustained 6147mph. *'Superhuman Stamina': End body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably very less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. *'Superhuman Durability': End skin, muscle, and bone tissues are augmented to levels that are much denser and harder than normal humans, almost as hard as diamond, making him far more durable and resistant to damage to various degrees. *'Healing Factor': End can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. The full extent and speed of End healing factor isn't known. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. He can simply regenerate missing limbs or organs in a matter of hours. **'Contaminant Immunity:' End natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. **'Unaging': He stop aging since he 20 year old. *'Superhuman Reflexes': End reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimens. He is able to dodge from multiple gunmen at close-range, though he relied mostly on his healing factor. *'Superhuman Agility': End agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Genius Intelligence: End is a polymath genius and has an eidetic memory. His genius is as such that he is one of the smartest people on Earth. Master Martial Artist: He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. He rarely misses his targets. Master Tactician and Strategist: End is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. Demonic Power Manipulation: End possesses and is able to utilize strong demonic power. *Demon Physiology **Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Aura **Demonic Infusion **Demon Manipulation *Demonic Weaponry *Malefic Force Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation Mental Invulnerability: End is completely immune to all psychic phenomena regardless of its nature and origin (natural, supernatural, magical, technological, etc.). His mind cannot be controlled, damaged, read, influenced, emulated, altered, detected orcommunicated with. *Perfect Psychic Shield **Perfect Control Immunity **Perfect Empathic Shield **Perfect Mind Anchoring **Perfect Psychic Shadow *Complete Immunity to Mental/Telepathic/Empathic Mimicry. Master Swordsmanship: End is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting impossible things like the force of gravity and even slash targets from any distance. *Absolute Piercing *Absolute Slicing *Attack Movement Manipulation *Counter *Deflection *Dual Wielding/Multi-Weapon Wielding *Pulverization *Razor Wind *Slash Projection Master of Iaijutsu: End is an master of the japanese sword style, Iaijutsu. Abilities Spathíkinesis: End can create, shape and manipulate swords, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. *Blade Constructs using swords. *Blade Construction with swords. *Blade Projection *Hidden Arsenal *Manipulate the properties of swords. **Blade Elongation *Metal Attacks using swords. **Blade Storm Generation *Move/lift swords. **Flight using swords. **Matter Surfing by riding swords. **Unarmed Weapon Wielding *Projectile Enhancement via throwing swords. *Weapon Calling *Weapon Proficiency on any swords they get their hands on. **Dual Wielding **Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship **Multi-Weapon Wielding *Weapon Regeneration *Sword Imprisonment Teleport: End can teleport from one point to another without traversing the physical space between him. *'Flash Step': Teleport short distances. *'Isoportation': Teleport short to shift facing. Dimensional Jump: End can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Dimensional Storage: End can put items into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. Demon Mode: End is able to enter a state which allows demon-like abilities, skills and traits with demonic capabilities and powers that transcend all of his basic limits whether physical, spiritual, mental. *Absolute Condition *Dead Heart *Devil Hand *Devil Soul *Reality Warping *Self-Power Augmentation *Ability Transcendence *Absolute Combat **One-Man Army Weapon Arsenal: End possesses a massive amount of summonable weapons and are able to use them at the right situation. He can summon weapons with endless complexity, e.g space distortion devices, physics defying weapons and he can summon weapons above and beyond the galactic and universal scale. *All Weapon Powers via collected weapons. *Blade Storm Generation *Bullet Hell *Hidden Arsenal *Weapon Summoning *Infinity Weapon (Sword,Blade,...) Charyeok: Asteria 'End can borrwing the power of 'Asteria. *Darkness Manipulation *Prescience *Stellar Manipulation Equipment Muramasa (Katana): It is a silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade with both the grip and scabbard are predominantly black. When in Demon Mode, both the sword and scabbard become wreathed in the respective aura. End wields the Muramasa with a style similar to the Iaido technique, but when not in battle he keeps the katana in its scabbard and uses it as a walking cane. The katana can cut through almost anything, even dimension. Demonic Energy Blade (Sword): Is the blade create by End Demonic Power. He can create it limitless. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts